Vampire moonlight shadows
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: AU world, He loves her! He is a vampire! She is a human! He doesn't care! Please read and found out XD YamixOC


**Hello again my dear reader I have another new one-shot for you all and yes it's another AU world I hope you guys love or like it X3**

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: Yami/AtemuxOC **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

**Vampire moonlight shadows**

The year is 20XX and it was a nice Spring night as the moon was out, everyone loves Spring but not this person but then again this person does but you can't blame him yes it's a guy his name is Atemu but he likes to called Yami, Yami is two thousand year old vampire living in the human world. Yami was all alone in this world he but then he did had a twin brother name Yuugi but he'd died a few years ago saving and protecting his mate name Seto, Kaiba Seto.

Yami took his brother death really hard as he loved his brother but Yami knew that he's brother wanted him to move on with his life as Yami tried as he was walking on this moonlight night Spring time just then he notice a girl walking too. As she was so beautiful even in the night Yami can see good as he looks at her as she had long raven that goes to her chest but with red and blue highlights but Yami loved her eyes as they were firey red color.

Then something caught Yami's eye as he see shadows coming towards her as she was just walking as she was now going walk pass him the shadows smiled as they were about to made a grab for her. But Yami didn't like that one bite he knew there was evil around this world that like to kill and such so he had to this as went and grab her as she was so surprise as she looks at him.

"Huh? Uhh..umm can I help you?" the girl with firey red eyes asked.

Yami looks at her and smiles slightly as he still holds her in his arms.

"Oh I am so sorry I thought you someone I once knew" Yami replied with smile even if he told her that little white lie.

The shadows disappeared and Yami was happy that the shadows left as he slowly let's go of her.

"I see that's nice oh my name is Yukitu" she replied with a sweet smile.

"I am Atemu but my friends call me Yami" he replied back to her.

"Will it's nice to meet you Yami-kun" Yukitu replied with another sweet smile.

"And it's nice to meet to you too Yukitu" Yami replied.

"So why are at so late Yukitu?" Yami asked.

"I wanted to go for a walk in this beautiful moonlight night" Yukitu replied as she looks up at the sky.

"I see" Yami replied as he looks at her.

"I just love it the moonlight from the moon gives off shadows" Yukitu said with a smile.

"Really? I never knew that" Yami replied as he looks up at the sky.

Yukitu looks at Yami and blushed abit.

"Uh..umm..Yami-kun would you like to come with me to see the moonlight more beautiful?" Yukitu asked as she tries not to blush to much.

Yami looks back from looking at moon and looks back to Yukitu.

"Sure I would love to" Yami replied.

"O-okay will please follow me" Yukitu replied.

"Sure thing Yukitu" Yami replied with a soft smile.

And Yukitu walks away as Yami follows her close behind.

~Three minutes later~

To Yami's surprise Yukitu took him to a beautiful homemade river somewhere deep in woodpark as Yukitu was standing next to.

"Yukitu this place is beautiful who did you found this place?" Yami asked as he goes over to her as he stand next to her.

"I come upon it when I was running away from my ex-boyfriend" Yukitu replied abit sad as she bends down and goes touch water in the river.

"I see what happen if you don't mind me asking?" Yami asked as he looks down at her.

"I broke up with him because he was cheating on me with other girl and then things got ugly" Yukitu replied as she plays with the water with finger tips.

"He tried to hurt you and other unpleasanted things to you" Yami pointed out.

"Hai he did but I got away" Yukitu replied.

Yami sense that she was hiding something and he knew that it was.

"But he get you just once" Yami pointed out.

As Yami bends down and goes and touched her right side of her neck.

"He got me with his switch blade knife" Yukitu replied as she looks over to Yami.

"He will pay for what he did to you" Yami replied abit angry.

Yami hates people like that as Yami touched Yukitu's scar, Yukitu on the other hand goes and touched Yami's hand that was on her neck.

"It's okay Yami-kun don't worry about it" Yukitu replied with another sweet smile.

Yami was abit confuse or puzzle at what Yukitu told him, Yami wanted to learn Yukitu's ex's name so he can go and teach him a lesson with his Shadow magic.

"Yami-kun if it's okay with you can we sit down?" Yukitu asked with another cute blush.

"Of course" Yami replied.

As they go and sit down not to the river Yami goes and places Yukitu in his lap as that made her blush but then Yami goes and wraps his arms around her as that made her blush more.

Yami then goes and uses his right hand and grabs Yukitu's left as he brings it up to his lips as he gave it a gentle kiss.

"I am going to protect you for now on" Yami replied.

"Okay" Yukitu replied as she goes and buries her face in Yami's chest all so very cutely.

("I am vampire but I am falling for this human woman fast but then again I don't care") Yami said inside his head as he holds her more.

Yukitu clings abit more to Yami as she feels so save with him.

("I wasn't a lie then Yukitu did remind of someone I once knew long ago, Yukitu you remind alittle abit of my lost love name Riku") Yami said inside his head as looks down at Yukitu and then place a soft but gentle kiss to her forehead.

Yukitu blush at that but didn't move as she goes and nuzzled up against the side of Yami's neck.

"Yukitu my dear you shall be mine forever" Yami replied but it was so cool and calm and sexy as he looks into her firey red eyes.

"Hai then I am yours forever Yami-kun" Yukitu replied as she blushes.

Yami smiles as he goes and kisses her on the lips as Yukitu moaned abit as they kissed Yukitu felt something sharp bite her lower lip as she pulled away.

To Yukitu surprise she saw that Yami had fangs as there was abit of blood on his lips.

"You are vampire" Yukitu replied but then she was all calm about.

"Hai I am, or you scared my love?" Yami replied as he still holds her in his arms.

"No I am not Yami-kun" Yukitu replied as she goes and throw her arms around his neck and hugs him.

"I see then you are happy" Yami smiled as he goes and holds her more.

"Hai I am" Yukitu replied as she looks at Yami and smiles.

Yami goes and drews her into another kiss as Atemu Yami finally found what he was looking for "LOVE" as he holds and kisses his love and her name was Yukitu as Yukitu was happy to be with him and no one will tore them apart no one.

~FIN~

* * *

**Okay I am done this new one-shot :3**

**I hope you guys like or love it XD**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


End file.
